


The Spaces In Between

by afteriwake



Series: A Thousand Suns [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how they bide their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spaces In Between

He sat on a bench, chin resting on knuckles, elbows resting on knees. He could feel her presence when she joined him, but she said nothing, and he was glad. Only four days prior had he had joy with her, and now the joy was turned to ash by senseless death. After a moment he hesitantly felt her hand on his arm and he turned to look at her. Nanao wore a sad smile on her face and reached up to touch his hand, and he moved to grab it and hold it tightly, taking the comfort she gave freely.

\--

He was gone. He had sacrificed his life to save the young woman he had feelings for, whatever feelings they may have been. She was proud of him for that, so very proud. But it left a huge gaping hole in her heart, knowing he would not be there anymore. And she was utterly alone now. Both men in her life that she held dearest were dead and gone, lost to her forever. She looked at the sake bar in front of her, and then continued to walk on. She would find her solace elsewhere now, not in a bottle.

\--

He had to tell her. There was no telling if he’d make it through this fight alive. She had to know. The last month had been better than he’d ever hoped. So he went to Karin’s room, quietly pulled Tatsuki aside, and opened up his mouth to tell her. But she didn’t let him, because she leaned in and kissed him, soft and sweet and lingering. He put an arm around her waist, held her close and continued until they had to breathe. When he pulled away, he knew that no matter what, he’d make sure to return to her.

\--

Her heart was broken into a million pieces. She hadn’t been sure what she felt for him, if it had been anything more than friendship. Now she’d never figure it out, never have the opportunity. She wanted to bring him back to her, tell him he shouldn’t have done something so stupid as to die for her, tell him she still needed him in her life. But that was not to be, and so she laid in bed, watched the setting sun, and prayed for swift vengeance against the man who killed her friend. It was exactly what he deserved.

\--

He knew what he had to do. He didn’t like it, but he knew. He had never taken a life before, at least a human one, and now he was plotting murder. But he had promised his sister that Ginjou would pay, and if he was willing to murder those he cared about, whether they be his family or his friends, he couldn’t let them live. He had worked too hard to keep his home safe, against Aizen, against Tsukishima, against Hollows and Arrancar and everything. And he would be damned if he let Ginjou Kugo live one more night.

\--

He waited. He knew what his actions had done, and he waited with a wicked grin on his face and a sadistic glee in his heart. Let them come. Let them fight him. He looked at the gathered Arrancar. This wasn’t the entire force, but he didn’t need more than this to pulverize the shinigami, continue his revenge. Tonight he would be victorious in Karakura Town, and then they would invade Soul Society and finally he would show them all what he could _really_ do. So now, it just came down to waiting, and he would wait patiently for this.


End file.
